When things go wrong
by Poisend Rose
Summary: Sakura and Hinata are fed up of being ignored by the people they love so leave the village. What has Itachi got to do with this and who will save them! SxS NxH :
1. Chapter 1 The beggining

**Hope u like it this is my first fanfic :) !!**

When things go wrong

Chapter 1 (The begginig)

The sun just rose into the sky, a light breeze whipped around the peaceful village of Konoha. Sun rays danced joyfully in the window of none other then Sakura Haruno. She rolled away from the light and blinked her jade eyes open.

She yawned and brushed the loose strands of pink hair behind her ear. She got out of bed and looked at the clock. 6am.

_Two hours until I have to be at training _she thought while walking to her wardrobe and pulling out a red top with, black shorts and a skirt with a slit in both sides. Walking in front of her mirror she brushed her short pink hair and put on her headband.

She walked downstairs after she brushed her teeth for breakfast. Her parents were away on a 2 year mission so she was on her own. Again. Lately they had gone on a lot of missions and she hardly ever saw them. Sakura briefly looked at the clock again. 6.30.

_Better start leaving for training _she thought walking out the door,

_**Why do you have to get there so early**_ her inner self said

_Would you rather me be late_

_**No, hey aren't you training with Hinata today**_

_Yes_

_**Why is that again **_

_Kiba, Shino and Kurenai went on a mission so Kakashi said she can train with us_

_**Oh but why us cant…**_

She was cut off when she heard a voice calling her.

"Hello Sakura"

"Oh hey Hinata" Sakura smiled at Hinata. They had been friends for a few weeks since they both were knocked out of the preliminary matches of the chuunin exam. Hinata hardly ever stuttered around Sakura since they know each other really well.

"Why are you here so early it only 7 training doesn't start until 8" Sakura asked

"I just n-needed to get away from my p-problem and r-relax" She replied

"Hey Hinata what is your problem" Hinata looked at the floor then back up at Sakura

"I don't want to tell y-you maybe later" She said quietly. Sakura was **very **curious about Hinata's problem but didn't want to upset her so didn't ask more. After a few minutes Hinata turned to Sakura and asked

"W-why are you here so e-early"

"I'm trying to relax from my problem as well" which was true for the last week or so Sakura got there so early that not even Sasuke was there this early. Hinata looked at her and quietly asked

"C-can you tell me your problem S-sakura?"

"Maybe later" Sakura said sitting down against a tree. It's not that she didn't what to tell Hinata she would if she could its just she didn't really know the reason herself. It started about a week ago when she noticed Sasuke wasn't rejecting her like usual but just ignoring her, pretending she wasn't there. It was also the time when she noticed Naruto tried harder at trying to get her to go on a date with him. This made her feel very depressed and quite weird actually.

At that point Sasuke walked over to the bridge and leaned against the side. Sakura got up and walked over to him

"Hi Sasuke" She said standing in front of him, and as usual he just ignored her and moved to another part of the bridge. Sakura looked down and fought to stop tears. Luck was on her side and she didn't cry but a tear did roll down her cheek and hit the water beneath the bridge.

Hinata watched the whole thing and was actually quite angry at how Sasuke had just ignored her. She was about to go to Sakura's side when she heard Naruto's voice,

"Hey" Naruto came running up to them.

"H-hi N-naruto are y-you…" Hinata never got to finish because Naruto had run right past her, and up to Sakura.

"Hi Sakura do you want to get some ramen with me later"

"No Naruto"

"Please" he was using puppy dog eyes, the ones most people cannot resist. Sakura however looked very annoyed and replied with a simple,

"I said no" and with that Sakura walked over to Hinata who looked devastated,

"Hey Hinata are you alright"

"…" was all Hinata could say

"Hinata" Sakura asked in a questioning voice

"Oh y-yeah I-I'm fine" Hinata turned round and sat down against a tree. Sakura sat next to her and looked up at the sky. It was 8.30 at this point and Kakashi still hadn't shown up.

It took another hour before there was a poof and he showed up.

"Your late" Naruto yelled

"Yeah sorry I was lost on the road to life and had to ask for directions so…" Kakashi started.

"Not only is that a lame excuse that was a bad joke" Naruto yelled

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke snarled, while glaring at Naruto and he just glared back.

"Anyway I just came to say I'm going on an unexpected mission in an hour so trainings cancelled" Kakashi explained. Naruto looked disappointed, Sakura and Hinata were staring at the floor and Sasuke was just, well Sasuke. Emotionless.

All four of them walked through the village until Sakura broke the silence

"Sasuke do you want to go to get some ramen with me?" Without even looking at her he replied,

"No I** don't** want to go anywhere with **you**" well at least he answered this time.

"Are you sure? I mean…" she was cut off by Sasuke

"Sakura your annoying" Sakura felt her heart shatter. Then Sasuke's fan girls came charging up to them, this can't be good.

"Get out the way forehead" one said pushing her so she fell on the floor.

"H-hey don't p-push Sakura" Hinata was standing in front of the girl who pushed Sakura.

"Move" she yelled pushing Hinata so she fell on the floor next to Sakura. At this point Sakura got up and ran full sprint into the forest. A small tear escaping her eyes and rolling down her cheek. Slowly falling off and flying in the breeze before coming to rest by Hinata's feet.

"Wait Sakura" Naruto yelled after, Hinata looked up at him

"W-what about m-me N-naruto" she slowly got to her feet. Sasuke had run off down the street and the fan girls followed like love struck puppies. "I was p-pushed too?"

"Oh hey Hinata when did you get here?" he asked innocently, but Hinata felt like she had been stabbed in the heart. She turned round and ran in the direction Sakura did. Tears slowly starting to show in her lavender eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 The start of a new begging

**Poisend rose: Hey hope you liked the last chapter **

**Naruto: When Hinata ran off where did i go**

**Poisend rose: umm**

**Naruto: Hey thats not fair i'm one of the main charecters how do i just disappear!!!**

**Sasuke: idiot**

**Naruto: what did you say**

**Sasuke: i-d-i-o-t**

**Naruto: Teme -raising fists-**

**Poisend rose: ok stop now -stopping them from fighting-**

**Sakura: ok i'll say this since poisend rose is a little busy poisend rose does not own naruto**

**Hinata: Enjoy**

Chapter 2 (The start of a new beginning)

Run was the first thing Hinata thought when she found out Naruto hardly knew she existed. She ran deeper into the tightly woven forest surrounding Konoha. Hinata stopped catching her breath looking around she heard quiet crying from behind a tree.

Walking closes she saw the form of a person. As she walked closer she saw the form was,

"Sakura" she called. Sakura just cried harder she wasn't in the mood to talk about it.

"Sakura p-please stop crying I n-need t-talk t-to you" Hinata knelt beside her. Sakura looked up, dried her tears and asked

"Why are you crying" Hinata immediately shot her hand to her face and wiped the tears away, she had completely forgot she was crying.

"I've realized that Naruto will only care about you and will never have a thought about me" she sighed "to me he's kind of heartless" (**a/n** **sorry naruto fans).**

"Not as heartless as Sasuke" Sakura let another tear roll down her cheek. They sat there for a while thinking how they would never be with the one they love.

"W-what should w-we do?" Hinata said breaking the quite. Sakura thought for a minute then replied

"Maybe we should just leave Konoha" Hinata eyes went wide

"What a-are you s-saying we c-can't leave"

"I know we will become missing nins but I don't think I can take heartbreak" Sakura sighed "and I know you can't either"

"y-yeah but where w-would we go?" Sakura put on a thinking face then replied.

"I have a cousin in tea country, she lives on her own since her parents died and so maybe we could stay there"

"o-ok" Hinata looked at the floor "when s-should we leave?" this next question was bothering both of them "a-and how do we say g-goodbye?"

"we should leave early morning an for the last question we'll leave a letter"

"what s-should we tell our p-parents?" Hinata asked

"nothing don't tell them you're leaving or were your going ok?"

"oh ok"

"come on its 6 we should start packing" Sakura said standing up. Hinata stood up as well and they started walking towards their houses.

-xxx-

Hinata reached her house within 5 minutes, and walked through the gates. She wasn't in the mood to see her family so went straight to her room and laid down on her bed. She was lost in thoughts at that point.

_Am I doing the right thing and how will I say goodbye in a letter I guess I should start packing_

She stood up and walked to her wardrobe, she pulled out a backpack and started filling it with clothes, and other stuff like hairbrush and a bit of food. Hiding the bag under her bed she pulled out an envelope and a piece of paper and began to write her goodbye letter to Naruto.

It took about an hour to express her feelings in a letter but Hinata was finally done. She looked at the clock. 9pm. Hinata decided to go to bed since she would need energy tomorrow and waking up at 5 or so its best not to go to bed late. She changed into her sleeping clothes which was a light blue tank top and some dark blue shorts.

Laying the letter on the side table in the envelope that read 'to Naruto' she crawled into bed and fell asleep.

Later on a knock was heard at the door hearing no reply it opened. Her farther stepped in and walked over to Hinata he kissed her lightly on the forehead and left.

-xxx-

Sakura walked down the lonely streets of Konoha. For 6.30 it was surprisingly deserted. She sat on a bench and let the wind whip her face it felt surprisingly relaxing. Sakura decided not to go home straight away and so went on a walk around Konoha.

She reached the door to her house at around 7 and walked in.

_The lights are off mum and dad must be asleep_ she thought to herself walking to her bed room. Like Hinata, Sakura walked to her wardrobe pulled out a backpack and filled it with clothes and a bit of food. She was about to hide her bag when she saw the picture of team 7. Walking up to it her fingers touched the glass, her eyes locked on the cold onyx ones of Sasuke.

"What am I to you" she said to herself before asking the air around her another question "will you notice if I'm gone"

A tear fell down her cheek as she started writing the goodbye letter. When she was finished she hid her bag and sealed the letter in the envelope. She got changed into her sleeping clothes which was a pink tank top and black shorts. Lying in her bed she watched the stars before falling asleep.

**Poisend rose: yay done **

**Naruto: i wasn't even in this chapter that isn't fair**

**Sasuke: idiot i wasn't in the chapter either**

**Poisend rose: you'll be in the next one i promise**

**Sakura, Hinata: Please review poisend rose will update soon!!! (hopefully) :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Goodbye forever

**Poisend rose: hey people i just wrote 2 stories in 1 day yay**

**Crowd: yay**

**Poisend rose: Sakura, Hinata**

**Sakura, Hinata: Poisend rose does not own Naruto please enjoy**

Chapter 3 (Goodbye forever)

Birds sang a sorrowed tune as light shone through Sakura's window. A knock was heard on the glass as Sakura jumped out of bed, walking to the window she saw Hinata on the other side.

"S-sakura its 4.30am we should leave in 30 minutes" Hinata said quietly stepping into Sakura's room, and sitting down on the bed.

"ok let me get ready" Sakura replied pulling out her back pack and setting it down next to Hinata.

Hinata was wearing a purple shirt with net sleeves and black 3 quarter length trousers. Her hair was the same length as Sakura's (**a/n Sakura's hair is the length it was during the preliminary matches after she cut it) **was pulled back in two pigtails. Hinata looked up as Sakura walked in.

Sakura was wearing a black shirt with net sleeves and light brown shorts. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Putting on her shoes and back pack she went to leave when Hinata grabbed her arm.

"a-aren't you forgetting s-something" Sakura looked around the room at where Hinata was pointing. It was her team photo.

"what do you mean" Sakura said returning her gaze to Hinata. Hinata sighed and began to explain,

"We may never see them a-again wouldn't you like to r-remember you team, I've got m-mine" Hinata said pulling out a photo of her, Kiba, Shino and Kurenai. Sakura walks over to the photo picks it up and places it in her bag. They got up and left.

-xxx-

Sakura and Hinata crept quietly over to the window of none other then Kakashi. Going in through the window they walk nearer to his sleeping form, they got their letters to Sasuke and Naruto out and placed them on his side table. They were about to leave when they heard a sound they turned to see Kakashi snoring loudly. Trying not to laugh they slipped out the window and went to their next stop.

-xxx-

They jumped higher up the apartment roofs until they reached Naruto's window. They decided to say goodbye to them in person while they were sleeping because it would make them feel better. (**a/n don't ask why**) Sakura sat on the roof watching the birds while Hinata went inside. Trying not to step on any of the empty ramen cups Hinata walked quickly and quietly to his room. Tiptoeing closer to him she quietly said

"I-I guess this is g-goodbye p-please be safe and h-have a g-good life without m-me" she bent down and kissed him lightly on the forehead before re-joining Sakura.

-xxx-

Their last stop if you hadn't already guessed was at Sasuke's. Hinata stood out side listening to the breeze as Sakura went in. His place was quiet neat with no empty ramen cups on the floor unlike naruto. She walked closer and stood next to him.

_He looks so peaceful in his sleep no sign of misery at all_ she thought to herself before beginning her goodbye.

"Goodbye Sasuke I hope you have a happy life and seek the revenge you wanted I'm just sad I won't be able to help you" She said softly (**a/n** **don't ask why he hasn't woke up**) she bent down and kissed him softly on the cheek before vanishing with Hinata to the forest.

Sasuke rolled over a bit before sitting up his hand made its way to his cheek as he looked around the room

_I swore somebody was here I guess not _he thought lying back down and going to sleep.

-xxx-

It was morning and Sakura and Hinata were resting by a river just inside fire country. They had been running for 5 hours straight and were catching their breath.

"we need to go soon or ANBU are going to catch us" Sakura said getting to her feet

"r-right but c-can we walk I-I'm still t-tired" Sakura just nodded as they started walking beside the river.

-xxx-

It seemed like a usual morning in Konoha. The rest of team 10 wasn't back so Hinata would be training with them again. Or so they thought. Sasuke was leaning against the bridge looking into the water. Naruto had fallen asleep against a tree and Kakashi was well Kakashi. Late. There was one thing amiss though Sakura and Hinata were no where in sight and neither Sasuke nor Naruto knew they were gone.

After another hour of waiting there was a poof and there stood Kakashi with two envelopes.

"Your late" Naruto yelled woken up by the poof "and I don't want to here any lame excuses"

"I actually have a reason this time" he said with a stern face giving Naruto an envelope that read his name.

"What's this" Naruto asked looking at the envelope.

"just read it and here Sasuke" Kakashi said giving Sasuke an envelope that said his name on it. They both opened the letters and read them in their head.

Naruto's letter

_Dear Naruto,_

_I guess this is goodbye but then you can't really say goodbye if you've never meet. To you I was just another girl one you don't need to have a second glance at. I guess you won't miss me since you never acknowledged me. But I acknowledged you when no one else did I loved you when no one else would I guess I always have and always will. But my heart is broken and so I'm gone live happy and safe for we may never meet again. Goodbye again_

_Love Hinata Hyuga _

Sasuke's letter

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Goodbye forever since this may be the last time we speak. You always hated me I always loved you its ironic how I'm the one leaving. You always called me weak I guess my heart really is weak and I can't take it, you have shattered my heart so many times now its just crumbs. Its weird no matter how many times you hurt me I always will love you. I hope you get revenge on your brother I'm sad since I won't be able to help you but I know your strong and can do it. Live happy. Just remember I believe in you. Goodbye._

_Love sakura Haruno_

They looked at Kakashi who had tears threatening to fall "Their gone" they said in union. Sinking to the floor.

**Poisend rose: wat ya think**

**Naruto: haha Kakashi snores**

**Kakashi: i do not**

**Sakura, Hinata: you do **

**Kakashi: -glares-**

**Sasuke: you lot are so annoying**

**Poisend rose: Sasuke**

**Sasuke: fine please review poisend rose will try and update soon. -whispers- either that or we get annoyed to death**

**Naruto,Sakura,Hinata and Kakashi: we heard that.**

**Poisend rose: o..k see ya soon!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4 The dream

Chapter 4 (The Dream)

"What do you mean their missing" the Hokage Tsunade roared.

"Just like we said Hinata and Sakura left the village they claimed to have broken hearts" Kakashi explained again. At that moment both Sasuke and Naruto looked at the floor, thinking about the letters and how they've treated Sakura and Hinata. The words of their letters plagued their thoughts.

_I guess this is goodbye but then you can't really say goodbye if you've never meet. What did Hinata mean by that I mean we've meet. _Naruto thought sighing, then an idea struck him _I know I'll go after her and ask._

_You always called me weak I guess my heart really is weak and I can't take it, you have shattered my heart so many times now its just crumbs. How did I shatter her heart I haven't said anything to he in a week. I guess she could mean all the times I called her annoying and weak but it's true. Maybe I could find her and maybe say sor…_Sasuke was cut off by Tsunade.

"I making it your mission to get them back since it sounds like it's your fault" Tsunade said more calmly. She looked out the window before sighing and continuing "gather some other genins to help then leave immediately" Sasuke and Naruto just nodded and walked out of the room.

"I hope their alright" Tsunade said forgetting Kakashi was still in the room.

"Their tough they'll be fine" he replied to her question

"I hope you're right I really do," Tsunade said turning back to her paper work.

-xxx-

Sakura and Hinata ran along the dirt, running along the border of fire country towards tea country. Their chakra had gone down so they hardly had any left.

"Hinata look for a place where we could rest preferably near a river of some water source" Sakura asked as Hinata put her Byakugan on.

"About 5 miles away there is a cave of thick tree roots near a river" Hinata said. Yes after they left Hinata stopped stuttering thinking it will make her feel stronger. It did. They sped up a bit and arrived at a clearing within 10 minutes. As Hinata had said there was a cave of tree roots and a river just off to the side.

"Sakura it's almost nightfall I'll get some fire wood, so could you look for something to eat" Hinata asked walking toward s the forest again. Yes they had already eaten the little food they took with them.

Sakura walked towards the river to see if there was any fish luckily there was. She then put her bag in the cave opened it and pulled out a red bikini. She put it on quickly before diving in the river and swimming after the fish.

Hinata came back and saw Sakura wasn't there she started to panic thinking ANBU could of got her but then she heard

"hey Hinata you ok you look like you've seen a ghost" Sakura stepped out the river with two trout.

"oh don't worry" Hinata said making a fire. After that they ate then set up a place to sleep that would protect them from the rain and battering of the wind. A place found they curled up in their sleeping bags and fell asleep.

Hinata's dream

_Hinata was running through the forest they had just come through. Alone. Sakura wasn't there but somebody was there well that somebody was a something._

_She couldn't see what it was not even a glimpse but she heard it. A faint roaring sound growing louder. And louder. And louder. Until it suddenly stopped. Hinata franticly looked around wandering what was going on here. The light faded until there were only flickers of light and darkness._

_Then an ear piecing howl echoed through the shadows coming closer to Hinata, and see saw it. The thing that had been there all this time._

_It was a 10 foot bear that stood on twos. With 4 mechanical arms and its back legs twice the size they should be. It had red snake like eyes and snake for a tail. Its jaw was made from metal and had metal plates down its back. In Hinata point of view truly scary. _

_It disappeared in the blink of an eye then reappeared in front of Hinata. It growled like a wolf as Hinata began to shake. Not because of the growl but because it smelt of blood._

"_Go back" it spoke in a ghostly voice before using its mechanical pincers to kill Hinata. _

Sakura's dream

_Sakura was walking in a field of just grass that looked like it went n forever. She was alone no signs of civilization of even people for that matter. She continued walking until the light started to fade, a fog appear. Now Sakura couldn't see anything not even her hand in front of her face. _

_Faint roar. __She gasped and turned to where it came from. Nothing. She heard it again but louder then again louder than that. Now it was so loud Sakura had to cover her ears to stop them from throbbing. Then it stopped, quiet. Nothing but quiet._

_She began to shake completely terrified about this. A long ear piercing howl was heard and the stench of blood smelt. Sakura looked round hoping to catch something to tell who this was. She did. Red snake like eyes were seen coming towards he rapidly. No body. All she could see were blood red eyes. _

_It growled before disappearing, it appeared again 15 feet in front of her. The same thing Hinata saw. It stepped forwards. _

"_Stay away" Sakura screeched shaking even more. It came closer though until it was right in front of her._

"_Go back" It said ghostly before raising its pincer and killing Sakura._

Both Hinata and Sakura sat up screaming. They hugged each other and began to cry shaking uncontrollable.

"w-what t-the heck w-was that" Sakura asked. Hinata didn't reply just cry harder. A light breeze around them they sat there for ages before falling asleep again.

-xxx-

Sasuke and Naruto had gathered genins to help them. This included Ino, Ten-ten, Kiba and Neji, the rest were on other missions. They headed out of the gates Kiba and Akumaru leading the way following there scent.

It had been 6 hours before they started heading through the same forest Hinata and Sakura went through yesterday. Soon coming to the clearing.

-xxx-

Sakura and Hinata had woken up early still freaked about that dream. They were packing there stuff ready to leave when they heard a noise. They turned to see Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Ten-ten, Kiba and Neji walking there way.

"oh no what now" Hinata whispered to Sakura.


	5. Chapter 5 The escape

**Poisend rose: hey again hoppe you like this chapter**

**Sakura, Hinata: Poisend rose does not own Naruto please enjoy!!**

**Recap**

_Sakura and Hinata had woken up early still freaked about that dream. They were packing there stuff ready to leave when they heard a noise. They turned to see Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Ten-ten, Kiba and Neji walking there way. _

"_oh no what now" Hinata whispered to Sakura._

Chapter 5 (The escape)

Sakura and Hinata crept further into the tightly woven roots darkness creeping closer. They heard their friend's voices outside the cave coming closer.

"Akumaru says their in here" They heard Kiba say

"Neji use your Byakugan to take a look" Ten-ten asked as Neji did what he was asked to do. Sakura and Hinata picked up there pace leaving the cave and heading into the forest.

"There is no-one in there" Neji said, as Akumaru started barking at the forest where Hinata and Sakura where

"What is it boy their in the forest come on guys" Kiba said. Sakura and Hinata didn't know they were coming so thinking they were safe they lent against some trees. Wind whistled past them.

"Sakura, Hinata" Kiba said, They both gasped and began backing away. But Akumaru ran at them biting Sakura's arm,

"Ahh" Sakura screamed in pain as Akumaru's canines dug deeper into her flesh.

"Akumaru stop" Kiba yelled but he didn't

"AKUMARU STOP" Kiba screamed as Akumaru let go and licked the blood from his jaw. The bite mark on Sakura's right arm was bleeding profusely, drops dripping on the ground at her feet.

"Sakura we've got to heal that before it become infected" Sasuke said stepping closer

"NO STAY AWAY" Sakura screamed running further into the forest with Hinata following closely.

"We have to follow them" Naruto said beginning to chase after them the others following. They followed them to another clearing where they found Hinata trying to heal Sakura before she died of blood loss. They could tell Sakura had lost a lot of blood since her face was incredibly pale.

"Sakura, Hinata were taking you back to Konoha" Neji said as they came closer

"Never" Hinata said throwing a kunai at him which he easily dodged.

"Please come back" Ino begged placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura jumped and punched Ino so hard she flew back into Ten-ten knocking them both out. Akumaru growled about to charge again before Sasuke stopped him

"Hold onto him I don't want him mauling my teammate" He said handing the dog to Kiba. "Neji look after Ino and Ten-ten Naruto lets get them back" he said as both him and Naruto charged at Sakura and Hinata

"Your coming back whether you like it or not" Naruto said throwing a kunai so it hit Hinata's leg making her fall. But before she hit the ground Naruto caught her and picked her up. Normally Hinata would be blushing like mad but at the moment she was glaring at him.

" Hey Naruto take it easy on my cousin" Neji yelled at him. Naruto looked at Neji and Hinata took advantage of the moment and punched him in the jaw sending him skywards.

Meanwhile Sasuke charged at Sakura and seeing the Naruto scene said

"Don't think I'm going to get distracted so easily" Sakura smirked

"Oh you might do" She said about to punch him in the face but Sasuke grabbed her wrist. So Sakura tried to punch with her other hand but Sasuke caught that to. Sakura kept pulling and struggling but Sasuke's hold was firm. Sakura's knees began to shake as they buckled and she fell into his chest. She began to cry Sasuke let her cry on him before saying

"Sakura were bringing you home" Sakura immediately stopped crying

"NO" She screamed kicking him in the stomach. Sasuke let go of her wrist and fell to the floor, as Sakura and Hinata ran into the forest disappearing once again.

**Poisend rose: So sorry for it being short but this is basically just a filler between chapter 4 and chapter 6**

**Naruto: God Hinata sure hits hard -rubbing jaw-**

**Sasuke: yeah Sakura does too - holding stomach-**

**Sakura: thx and next time i see Akumaru ahh**

**Akumaru: grrrrrrr -charges at Sakura-**

**Sasuke -jumps in way-**

**Akumaru -runs past him-**

**Sakura -pulls out mallet-**

**Akumaru -runs away crying-**

**Poisend rose: So Sasuke trying to save Sakura are you**

**Sasuke: -blushing- hn**

**Hinata: please reveiw she will try and update soon!!!**


	6. Chapter 6 Dealing without you

**Poisend rose: hello again** **hope you liked the filler**

**Naruto: Shouldn't you explain something**

**Poisend rose: Oh right there was a question asked on why Akumaru bit Sakura it was because Akumaru was trained to attack missing nins and since Sakura and Hinata left the village they are missimg nins ok!!**

**Sakura: so its Kiba's fault -turning to kiba-**

**Sasuke: you know Sakura you still need to get that wound checked**

**Sakura: right**

**Sasuke: -giving sakura a bandage-**

**Naruto: aww Sasuke i never knew you cared so much about her**

**Sasuke: -blushing-**

**Naruto: haha**

**Hinata: Poisend rose does not own Naruto please enjoy!!**

Chapter 6 (Dealing without you)

"So your mission was a failure" Tsunade said rubbing her temples. "Kakashi take Naruto and Sasuke home since they may have a few broken bones"

"yes Hokage" Kakashi said leading Sasuke and Naruto out the room. The birds were singing sorrowfully again as the deserted streets held no sound.

"Look the birds are mourning for our loss" she sighed "Neji tell me do you think they will come back"

"I think they want to but whenever we said anything about going back they went hysterical" He said **(a/n by the way the reason they go hysterical whenever someone says going back it's because of the dream they had) **

"What do you think happened" the Hokage asked

"What do you mean?"

"well they can't go hysterical over nothing so what do you think happened" she explained

"I don't know I really don't know" He said before leaving Tsunade to once again listen to the birds sorrowful tune. A lot of things ran through her mind but one stood out the most. The thought was what have you tortured souls been through.

-xxx-

Kakashi led Sasuke and Naruto down the empty streets all lost in their thoughts. Dead silence floated around them as they walked.

"Was it really our fault they left" Naruto asked breaking the silence,

"Well yeah" Kakashi said being honest

"How" Sasuke asked now interested in the convocation.

"Hmm where should I start? Well Naruto you always ask Sakura out on dates and try to get her attention even though she loves Sasuke. But you don't even notice Hinata who truly loves you face it she was right when she said she would love you even if no-one else would" Kakashi stopped catching his breath.

"I guess your right" Naruto said looking at his feet.

"Hmm and Sasuke, I can tell Sakura loves you dearly but you always push her away." He paused "You also say she's part of your fan club but how can she be when they hate her, have you seen how they treat her"

"hn" Sasuke said thinking about it and he realized Kakashi was right he wouldn't admit it but his fan club did treat her badly.

"Come on lets get you home" Kakashi said as he started walking down the street, the boys following closely.

-xxx-

Naruto had gone to bed as soon as he got in at 7pm, forgetting to even eat dinner. At 9pm Naruto started tossing and turning about the dream he was caught in.

**Naruto's dream**

_Naruto was walking through a deserted village that looked like Konoha but wasn't. The village itself looked like a victim of an intense fire. Naruto walked to one of the houses and opened the door. There was a creek as the door fell off its hinges onto the floor, stepping inside he walked up the stairs. _**(a/n the reason Naruto is walking in this house is because he's trying to find out what happened)**

_Naruto walked down the hallway until he found a door that had been damaged intensely. He walked in and started looking around. It was a bedroom. There was a bed by the window a wardrobe, a table and a mirror._

_On the table were photo's Naruto picked one up, even though it was severely damaged he could make out a girl with red hair and emerald eyes, and another girl with emerald eyes but pink hair. Then lastly a girl with blackish blue hair and white eyes._

_He gasped realizing who they were as a howl was heard outside. Running to the window he saw a flash entering the house he was in. The light went out so he was in complete darkness, a creek was heard as something was coming upstairs. Naruto looked at the door to see red eyes coming closer. _

_The door frame broke as it tried to get its mechanical pincers in the room. Naruto could only see the red eyes though he found the light switch and flicked it on. The light however was broken and kept flashing showing Naruto a glimpse of the thing that was in both Hinata's and Sakura's dreams. _

"_Find her" its ghostly voice echoed around the room._

"_Find who" Naruto choked out since he was scared that he was trapped in a room with a monster._

"_Find her" it said again pointing to the table._

"_who are you" Naruto asked._

"_Ototo" it said before hitting Naruto with it's mechanical pincers killing him instantly. _**(a/n by the way you pronounce Ototo o-toe-toe)**

Naruto sat up sweating and shaking.

"What did it mean find her" Naruto said himself thinking "Wait the photo on table was of Sakura, Hinata and another girl maybe it wants me to find them" He lied back down and slept peacefully understanding Ototo's message.

-xxx-

Sasuke did pretty much the same as Naruto as in going to bed at 7 and forgetting to eat. Though instead of going straight to sleep he started thinking about what Kakashi had said.

_Hmm and Sasuke, I can tell Sakura loves you dearly but you always push her away. You also say she's part of your fan club but how can she be when they hate her, have you seen how they treat her _He had said.

_Maybe he was right my fan club treats her just as bad as I do but as soon as I see her again that's going to change. _He said to him self drifting off to sleep.

_Sasuke was walking through a field of just grass like the one in Sakura's dream, when he saw her walking his way. But walked right past him as the light started to fade and fog appear. Sasuke could see her and but nothing else so walked towards her. _

_Faint roar.__ Sasuke stopped walking as Sakura gasped. The roar got loader and loader until it suddenly stopped. Sasuke saw Sakura shaking as a long howl was heard. They turned to see blood red eyes coming closer._

_It growled disappearing then re appearing in front of Sakura. _

"_Go back" it said in a ghostly voice before using a pincer to kill Sakura._

"_Sakura" Sasuke yelled as the thing turned to face him._

"_Who are you and why did you kill her" Sasuke demanded._

"_My name is Ototo" Ototo said,_

"_yes but why did you kill her" Sasuke said getting annoyed._

"_Find her" Ototo replied_

"_What do you mean she's right there" Sasuke said pointing to Sakura._

"_This her dream not yours find her before he does" Ototo said before disappearing,_

"_Before who does" Sasuke yelled after him._

"_You'll find out" Ototo said repapering behind Sasuke slashing him with a pincer. _

Sasuke sat up panting he searched his room before lying down again. He looked at the ceiling sorrowfully, before sighing and then speaking.

"I miss her" He said to himself turning onto his side.

"Miss who" a voice came from behind him.

"Sakura" he said before bolting up "wait" he turned around to see Naruto standing there.

"So Mr. cold Uchiha has feelings" Naruto said smiling at him.

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke said wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Don't worry teme I miss Hinata too so I've got an idea" Naruto smiled again.

"What is it"

"Were going after them" Sasuke thought for a moment then replied

"When"

"Tonight all you have to do is pack and write a message for Kakashi" Naruto replied as Sasuke got up from his bed.

"Fine meet me at Konoha gates in 15 minutes" Sasuke said as Naruto disappeared out the window. Sasuke turned to his wardrobe and started packing clothes for their trip.

-xxx-

Naruto and Sasuke where walking through the streets after giving the sleeping Kakashi their letters. They reached the gates and Naruto turned to Sasuke

"You ready" Sasuke just nodded in reply as they began jumping through the trees.

**Poisend rose: there done hey Sasuke i never knew you cared about Sakura so much that you miss her when she's been gone for only 2 days**

**Sasuke, Sakura: shut up -turns to eaach other- -blushes-**

**Naruto: aww sooooooo sweet**

**Poisend rose: yeah and you missing Hinata soooooooooo sweet**

**Naruto: well...urh..hmm -blushes-**

**Hinata:-blushing- please reveiw she will try and update soon!!**


	7. Chapter 7 reunited

**Poisend rose"hey people i...**

**Crowd: just get on with the story**

**Poisend rose: fine**

**Chapter 7 (reunited) **

"What do you mean they're gone" The roared again giving herself déjà vu. In front of her stood Kakashi who was filled with sadness now all his students are gone.

"Here they left these" Kakashi said giving Tsunade a letter.

**The letter**

_We have done so many wrong things in our life and standing back as they leave is the worse. Knowing we could of prevented it and stopped their heart ache makes our hearts well ache. We will return someday with Sakura and Hinata by our sides. This is goodbye for now but not forever for we shall return. _

_Sasuke and Naruto _

"I want ANBU after them" Tsunade said to her assistant,

"But why Tsunade they said they're coming back" Kakashi protested.

"I know Kakashi but what if they meet up with the Akatsuki or Orochimaru" Tsunade said "We've lost two already I don't want to lose four"

"But you haven't lost four two at the moment but you could have all four back" Kakashi said

"I know Kakashi but I can't take any chances" Tsunade replied turning back to her paperwork.

-xxx-

Sakura and Hinata didn't sleep that night because they were scared to have another dream, and because of the incident with their friends they were lost. Traveling under the tightly woven canopy for hours has it's affects, not only were they tied and lost but now thirsty and hungry.

"Hinata look for a water source before we die of dehydration" Sakura said as Hinata looked for a river or stream of some kind with her Byakugan.

"Sorry Sakura there is none in this area" Hinata replied licking her dry lips.

"ahh" Sakura screamed falling to her knees. Hinata gasped and knelt beside her.

"Sakura what's wrong" Hinata saw Sakura clutching her arm were Akumaru had bit her. The wound was wrapped in a bandage but was not cleaned or properly healed because they were moving quickly. Hinata unwrapped the bandage to see a **VERY** infected wound that was bleeding profusely again. She gasped

"Sakura we need to heal this before you either die blood loss or die of infection" Hinata said trying to calm Sakura who was gritting her teeth in pain.

"Don't worry about we have to keep moving" Sakura said wrapping her wound up again the getting to her feet. "coming"

"Sakura I really think you should check it before you die" Hinata said getting to her feet.

"lets just keep moving" Sakura said starting to walk away Hinata walked by her side still concerned about her friend.

-xxx-

"Sasuke when are we going to find them" Naruto whined still jumping through the trees, they were in the area were they last saw Sakura and Hinata but they were nowhere in sight.

"How am I supposed to know they could be anywhere" Sasuke replied searching the area with his Sharingan.

"Well do you sense their chakra" Naruto asked. Sasuke hit him on the head. "hey what was that…"

"shut up dobe I need quite" Sasuke said concentrating on their chakra again. "I can't see Sakura's chakra but I can see a faint source of Hinata's"

"Are you trying to say Sakura's dead and Hinata is dieing" Naruto said with concern,

"Let's just say I really hope your wrong" Sasuke replied running towards Hinata's Chakra.

"hey wait for me" Naruto yelled trying to catch up with his friend that left him"

They ran for another hour before they started running out of chakra and slowing down. Sasuke was leaning against a tree while Naruto was sitting on the floor both panting and trying to catch their breath.

"ahh this looks exactly the same as the part we just came through" Naruto moaned. "Check for Hinata's chakra again"

"I can't I hardly have any chakra left"

"So what do we do now"

"search without help" Sasuke said as they began walking through the forest again.

-xxx-

Sakura and Hinata were still searching for water before they collapsed under a cherry blossom tree. They had fallen asleep and surprisingly their drams didn't haunt them. A few petals fluttered down from the tree dancing in the breeze and landing gracefully on Hinata's face. She wrinkled her nose as one landed on the tip of it, and slowly blinked her eyes open. Realizing where she was jerked upright.

"Sakura wake up" she said shaking Sakura until Sakura opened her eyes.

"Where are we" she question

"While we were searching for water we must have past out" Hinata said helping Sakura to her feet.

"Come on lets start moving again" Hinata just nodded in reply as they set off once again.

-xxx-

"Ahh" Naruto screamed as he tripped over the sixth branch in the last hour.

"Be quite or someone might spot us" Sasuke said still walking.

"But with all these shrubs you can't see the ground next time we chase Hinata and Sakura tell them to go to a less crowded forest hey how come I'm the only one falling over" Naruto got up off the ground.

"Maybe because I look where I step and because you're a klutz" Sasuke was already irritated about how much Naruto made he speak his attitude was seriously changing.

"you now you can be so mean some…oww" Naruto received a hit on the head from Sasuke.

"Shut up or we'll never find them"

"I never knew you cared so much about them hey why do you care you never noticed them before" Naruto asked as Sasuke sighed.

"I don't care"

"You care about Sakura"

"no I don't she's a teammate that's all" Sasuke was getting irritated by the questions

"Then why…" Naruto was cut off

"Let's stay here for tonight" Sasuke said pulling out his sleeping bag and getting in it. Naruto followed suit as they both fell asleep.

**Sasuke's dream**

_Sasuke was walking through an empty house full of darkness. Walking down the hallway he stopped in front of a door he heard quite sobbing from inside. Sasuke opened the door and stepped in. Sitting huddled up in the corner was a girl his age, he walked closer to the girl. He knelt in front of her and she looked up. He gasped. The girl sitting in front of him was Sakura. _

"_Sakura" Sasuke said as she looked up._

"_Stay away from me" Sakura yelled sobbing harder_

"_Sakura"_

"_Stay away" She yelled again and began to fade_

"_Sakura" she faded more_

"_Sakura" Sasuke started to panic as she was nearly gone_

"_Sakura" he said as she disappeared._

"_SAKURA"_

"Sasuke" Naruto was shaking Sasuke for he wouldn't wake up just kept repeating Sakura's name.

"SAKURA" Sasuke screamed as he sat up head butting Naruto.

"Oww" Naruto cried out in pain. But then grinned at Sasuke "I thought you didn't care about Sakura"

"I don't" Sasuke said putting his sleeping bag away.

"Then why were you saying her name in your sleep" Sasuke had a tint of red on his cheeks but you couldn't really see it

"Shut up and lets go" Sasuke said as he started walking off.

-xxx-

Sakura and Hinata were walking through the forest when they saw a cave.

"We could rest there" Hinata said speeding up her pace. The cave was quite unnoticeable and there were two trees in front of the entrance. They were about to enter when they felt a chakra so they each hid behind one of the trees and hid their chakra.

Just as they did that 2 ANBU members arrived.

"I can't believe they left it's all those stupid girls fault they ruin everything" An ANBU member said coming closer to were Sakura and Hinata were hiding.

Sakura was about to slap the ANBU member but a hand pulled her into a cave. Hinata was pulled as well, and fell into Naruto's chest. Sakura fell into Sasuke's chest as he whispered in her ear,

"Shh or your going to get us caught".

**Poisend rose: so wat u think**

**Sakura: i'm gonna kill those ANBU's**

**Sasuke: ok but be careful**

**Naruto: aww soo sweet**

**Hinata: -giggles-**

**Sasuke, Sakura: -turns to each other then blushes madly-**

**Hinata, Naruto: awwwwwwww -turns to each other znd blushes-**

**Poisend rose: awwww you two to people please reveiw i'll try and update soon:)**


	8. Chapter 8 The cave

**HEY SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT HERE YOU GO:D**

Chapter 8 (The cave)

For five minutes until the ANBU left the only thing heard were each others heartbeats. When they did leave Sakura and Hinata sighed in relief.

"What are you doing here" Hinata said trying to look annoyed but failing badly.

"We could ask you the same question" Naruto said getting to his feet and helping Hinata do the same.

"What do you mean" Sakura asked still wrapped in Sasuke's arms "oh and Sasuke the ANBU have gone so you can let go now" Sasuke had a light blush on his cheeks as he immediately let go.

"Your home is in Konoha not here so come back with us" Naruto said smiling brightly, but Sakura and Hinata held a face of fear. Hinata shook vigorously as Sakura's knees buckled and she fell back into Sasuke's chest.

"Hinata what's wrong" Naruto was panic stricken trying to calm Hinata down.

"M-m-monst-ter" Hinata stuttered out. Sakura was trying to speak but the only words they made out were 'pincers' and 'killing'. Sasuke suddenly remembered the dream were he entered Sakura's dream.

"Ototo" he said Naruto had successfully calmed Hinata down so she was sobbing quietly in his chest, Sakura however was still shaking until Sasuke put his arms around her.

"w-who" Hinata said still sobbing

"Ototo he's that monster thing he told us to come after you" Naruto said "though he had a weird way of showing it"

"I d-don't get I-it h-he t-told us t-to come back" Hinata said looking up at Naruto's face.

"Why would Ototo tell us to come and get you when he had already told you to go back" Naruto pondered out loud. Both girls squeaked remembering Ototo's words, Sasuke and Naruto sighed a bit knowing this would be a **VERY LONG** day.

-xxx-

After calming Hinata and Sakura down, Naruto and Sasuke were setting up camp in the cave. At the moment Naruto and Sasuke were making the fire while having a conversation about their dreams and what to do next.

"Hey Sasuke why was Ototo telling us to find them when they were told to come back." He paused "And why is he in our dreams to begin with?"

"Maybe he's not entering our dreams but coming out of our heart" Sasuke pondered out loud.

"What" Naruto question having absolutely no clue what Sasuke just said.

"Think about it I doubt someone would be able to go into two peoples dreams at the same time." He paused "I think Ototo is our feelings in a form"

"Huh" Sasuke sighed at Naruto's answer

"I'm using you and Hinata as an example. You missed Hinata so Ototo said to find her. Hinata missed you so Ototo said for her to go back or in other words to go home. Understand?"

"So you're trying to say Ototo is us but is the feelings we hide?" Naruto said sort of understanding.

"Sort of" Sasuke sighed.

"What should we do about them?" Naruto asked pointing at Hinata and Sakura,

"Well we won't get home if their scared and shaking so we've got to stop their fear" Sasuke explained to Naruto.

"But how do we do that"

"I don't know I guess it will just take time" Sasuke said. After a while Sasuke and Naruto decided to go to bed but Hinata and Sakura had other plans.

"There's no way I'm going to bed" Hinata said backing away from the sleeping bag.

"So what are you going to do stay up all night" Sasuke said getting annoyed from trying to get Hinata and Sakura to sleep. They had been at this for about an hour but to no avail.

"Yes we've been up since the first dream" Sakura said,

"So you haven't slept since you left Konoha" Sasuke asked them.

"Basically" Hinata said, "oh except when we collapsed from dehydration a few days back"

"Don't you know that if you don't get sleep you will die because the brain will shut down **(a/n I think that's right I've been watching house and got it off that well I think that's what it said)**" Sasuke said showing the slightest concern.

"I'd rather die then face Ototo again" Sakura said lowering her head,

"You don't mean that" Naruto said trying to get Hinata near the sleeping bag.

"Yeah we do you don't know what it's like to be so scared you can't think straight" Sakura paused "It's horrible, it's almost like being put under anaesthetic for an operation but half way through waking up to find a surgeons hand inside you, and not being able to do any thing but watch"

_I think she's lost it_ Naruto thought to himself.

"What are you on about Sakura" Naruto asked Sakura but she didn't answer.

"Naruto fear makes people do crazy things" Sasuke answered,

"But she doesn't have fear now" Naruto questioned.

"Yes but the fear of fear could also work I guess" Sasuke said waving a hand in front of Sakura's face since she zoned out. "Sakura"

"Sasuke what's wrong with her?" Naruto asked looking around seeing that Hinata had also gone wide eyed, not blinking and not moving "Are they even breathing?"

"Well if they weren't they would be dead," Sasuke said with a hint of sarcasm,

_I think he's getting dumber by the day_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Then what's wrong with them" Naruto said snapping his fingers in front of Hinata's face trying to wake her up.

"There hallucinating, probably about Ototo" Sasuke said as he looked at Sakura who was mumbling to herself.

"No stay away, what do you want? Why me? Who are you?" Sakura continued to mumble,

"Oh great it's getting worse" Sasuke said walking over to Sakura and kneeling by her side. "Come on Sakura it isn't real"

Sasuke began to shake her, seeing Sakura blink Sasuke stopped shaking her. Sakura began to whimper while Hinata woke up and cried quietly to herself.

"I know you don't want to but you should try to get some sleep he shouldn't bother you trust us" Sasuke said as Sakura slowly nodded her head. Grabbing her wrist Sasuke lead Sakura to her sleeping bag and finally got her to lie down. Naruto was doing the same to Hinata who within a minute fell asleep, Naruto not bothering to look at Sasuke was to tired and fell asleep the minute he hit the sleeping bag.

"Sasuke" Sakura whispered to him, Sasuke looked down at her to indicate he was listening. "I'm scared"

Sasuke had no idea what to do watching a tear slide down her face, he was never good at getting people not to worry.

"Don't worry I'm here" Sasuke said reaching out and stroking her cheek making her shut her eyes. After a few minutes she had fell asleep,

_Did I just say that?_ Sasuke said to himself. He yawned he was incredible tired, and he still had to make a bed to sleep in. Sasuke decided he was too tired to make a bed and so curled up next to Sakura **(a/n Sasuke is curled up on the floor next to her not in the sleeping bag)**. He was facing her and saw a loose strand of hair in her face, reaching up he brushed it behind her ear before shutting his eyes.

"Good night Sakura" he said before falling asleep.

Of in the distance a figure watched them from the safety of the shadows.

"So he has forgotten his purpose well we will have to do something about that" The figure said,

"What about the other one?" a second figure asked as it came out of the shadows.

"He'll be fun to mess with" the first figure replied, looking at them again.

"So when do we attack?" the second figure questioned,

"In a few days let them be happy for a bit before we ruin their life that will be fun won't it Kisame?" the first figure said turning away and beginning to walk away into the forest.

"Yes Itachi that would be really fun" Kisame said "But how will we ruin their life?"

"The key to that is in those girls" Itachi answered,

"What are we going to do?"

"Destroy them" Itachi said before disappearing into the forest with Kisame following close behind. But not before saying something,

"Have fun for now little brother" was what he said.

**PLEASE REVEIW I WILL TRY AND UPDATE SOON:P**


End file.
